


When the Stars Aligned

by Flickering_Embers



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, The het is basically nonexistent, Things go from hetty mentions to really heccin gay reel fast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 06:09:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21506416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flickering_Embers/pseuds/Flickering_Embers
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 3





	When the Stars Aligned

Orin stepped out of the shared bathroom, her short, yellow hair, combed to the left side of her face. Her pale-yellow skin still sparkled somewhat with the light reflecting off the water droplets on her orange freckled face. Her white robe draped around her completely, she looked to the way of her roommate, laying on her bed with a black hoodie and white sweatpants on. Elirana had her brown hair in a braid to the side, most of the rest was tied back with little effort. Eli was reading over something on her stomach, her feet rocking in the hair. She looked up when Orin exited.

“Oh, you’re fina-…” Elirana cut herself off for a moment, Orin couldn’t help but stare at her greyish-blue eyes before Eli gave her a concerned look of suspicion. “You changed your hair.”  
Orin stood there for a moment before shivering and refocusing on the conversation. “Yeah, Rivas said that I should comb it down, and get rid of the tips, so I spent most of the afternoon doing that. When’d you get back from class?”  
Eli’s look of concern didn’t change, much to Orin’s own concern, _“Does she not like it?”_

“A little after five, I hope you’re not late for your little ‘date.’” Air quotes and all, something was bugging her, “Eli, what’s up?”  
“It’s nothing, just finish up, I’ll see you when you get back, I guess.” With that, Eli’s eyes went back down to her book. Orin couldn’t help but feel a little sad about her dormmate’s lack of enthusiasm, but she wasn’t too surprised. Eli wasn’t the one to show a lot of emotion, even around Orin.

With that Orin quickly gathered up her clothes, a black suit with a grey vest and matching tie. She didn’t notice Elirana eyeing her outfit from behind her.

“I don’t think that ‘suits’ you well, Orin.”

Orin rolled her eyes at the pun and sighed, “Then what would?”

“Certainly not black.”

“Because you know that so well, don’t you?”

“What can I say? Being the edgy dormmate is part of my job description.”

“Right… why do you care so much anyway?”

“It’s just that I think you shouldn’t be changing so much about your appearance to appease some guy, but that’s just me, so it doesn’t matter. I just hope you have fun on your date.”

Another sigh, “I hope I will…”

Orin made her way out of the dorm, once again failing to notice Elirana’s sad concern clear as day on her face.

* * *

Orin opened the door to her dorm and was greeted with a cold breeze in a room devoid of Elirana.

“Huh, must’ve gone…” Orin dropped her bad on her bed, and notice the open balcony door, and on the ground, Elirana, looking out into the city, sitting with her knees to her chest. “…out.”

Orin made her way over to Eli, somewhat quietly, and placed a timid hand on her friend’s shoulder. “Hey, you okay?” Eli slightly jumps at the touch but stays silent. “It’s just, you don’t normally sit out here unless you’re sad…” Orin sits down next to her and puts her knees to her own chest. “What’s wrong Eli?”

“You’re back early…”

Orin looked somewhat surprised but laughed it off. “I suppose I am. Turns out, Rivas decided to call me on my way there and chastise me for not calling him to tell him I was on my way. So, I decided that I was going to take your advice and tell him off myself.”

“I told you so.” Eli gave a sad laugh

“You still haven’t answered my question Elirana.”

She sighed, “It’s just-… I was hoping I wouldn’t have to tell you this…”

“Tell me what?”

“Well I… I think I…”

Orin tilted her head in concern, “You think you what?”

“I think I like you okay?! Are you happy now?” Eli threw her arms up, but quickly retracted them and formed a blush, not from the cold, before looking away.

Orin looked surprised for a moment, and then gave a gentle smile before cupping Elirana’s cheek and turning her face back, Orin leaned in, and stayed almost an inch apart.

“That’s okay… I like you too… since-. “

Orin was cut off by Elirana closing the admittedly small gap between their lips, Orin’s eyes widened for a second, before closing. She wrapped her other arm around Eli and pulled her in closer, deepening the kiss.

After what felt like forever, they broke the kiss, a deep blush on both their faces. The girls just looked in each other’s eyes for a moment, before Eli broke the silence.

“Sorry about interrupting you…”

Orin just giggled a little, “That’s fine, it was a good interruption.”

“You were saying?”

“Well, I sort of forgot…”

This time, Eli laughed “Something about liking since something…”

“Oh yeah, well I realized I liked you when we were down in the scene shop, helping Professor Barkley with stage combat…”

Eli had a looked a realization on her face, and laughed “When I pinned you down?”

“Yeah that.”

“Funny, I liked you before then… I just wanted to see what you would do if I pinned you there.”

“You’re so dastardly…”

“Yep, all according to keikaku!”

Orin laughed, “I can’t believe I’m saying this now, but…”

Eli interrupted, “I love you.”

“Did you want to be first?”

“Yes.”

Sigh, “I love you too.”

Then the two laughed, Eli lifted her hand and stroked Orin's cheek, starting from her pointed Elven ear, before kissing her now girlfriend again. They stayed there outside the rest of the night, holding each other. They next morning the two were practically entangled on the balcony, and Orin had a bad cough.

“I’ll mix you up some soup, lovely.”

“Thanks… dear.”


End file.
